1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firearm including a barrel, a cartridge chamber, a pivotally movable trigger connected to a trigger bar cooperating with a sear reciprocatingly rotatable between a firing position and a rest position, a cockable hammer and a firing pin supported for reciprocating axial movement in a firearm block part, which firing pin upon a pulling of the trigger past the trigger slack is movable by action of the hammer against the force of a restoring spring from a rest position into a firing position to strike against a cartridge located in the cartridge chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearms and specifically handguns of the kind set forth above are bestowed the dangerous drawback of an accidental firing which has in many instances led to an injuring or even killing of a human being. Such accident may occur if when, for instance, pulling or drawing, respectively, a gun, the trigger or hammer that accidentally temporarily caught at an obstruction e.g. clothing resulting in a slight moving thereof snaps back into the original position after clearing the obstruction allowing or causing, respectively, a minor movement of the firing pin, which may, however, be sufficient to strike the ignitor with such a force that the gun is fired. A further cause may be that the gun can accidentally strike against a hard surface or even being dropped such that the firing pin is moved due to inertial forces resulting again in an accidental and dangerous firing of the gun.